Crashed plane
by Seven Alice
Summary: The crashed plane in the rooftop of Black Hat's house used the functional, but now it only brings bittersweet memories to Flug. Slight Paperhat.


From the start, Flug knew it was a bad idea to try and get down the plane that years ago crashed in the rooftop. The Doctor himself crashed it, and it's been for so long in that same spot that everyone kind of just forgot about it, however one day Black Hat just ordered him to get it down; otherwise he'll order Demencia to flush in the toilet Flug's collection of miniature planes. It would take a whole lifetime to replace every plane of his collection, so he complied and almost immediately set into getting the thing off the rooftop; despite that it could affect the house's structure and probably make the whole building collapse.

He had to instruct several Hat Bots in order to take the plane as delicate as possible, and it would have been easy if the Bots weren't as stubborn as Black Hat himself, but in the end he managed to finish the job with the house still whole. Unfortunately he couldn't say the same about the plane, for him it was nostalgic to see the pieces of an once functional machine falling down and becoming nothing more but junk, pieces of a puzzle that he would never put together again. That planed used to be a big part of the Doctor's life, all those pieces used to be so familiar to him as he was used to disarm the whole plane, add oil to its gears, check on the engineery and else.

Not that this wasn't expected. Of course his boss would eventually get bored of the plane and order Flug to build something else out of its pieces, but the Doctor had been avoiding that for the past years, preferring for his once loyal and beloved plane to stay there rather than seeing it fall in shambles, just like himself. He was in shambles when the plane crashed, Black Hat pieced him together but Flug wasn't sure if he could bring himself to piece the plane together, too many unpleasant memories. Even if he managed to recreate the plane, things would never be the same.

As soon as the Hat Bots finished collecting every piece, Black Hat ordered them to take every single gear to the Doctor's lab. He would have to use them in another project, of course his boss wasn't about to spend more profit in getting him new materials if he could simply use those, however he was surprised by the next order.

"Now that you have the materials, go and rebuild that plane"

No no no. He wanted to shake his head so badly and flail his arms frantically, explain to his boss that he simply couldn't. He stammered and tried to say something- anything to make Black Hat understand.

"I- _J-Jefecito-_!"

But he already knew it was futile.

"No buts" said the boss, growing annoyed. "Since you don't want to build a new one, you can simply rebuild the one that has been there for ages. The organization needs a plane, and you need to do something about that thing"

With that, the boss returned to the house. Flug was still fearful, but he had to admit that Black Hat was right. No matter how many miniatures he got, they could never replace the plane he used to be so proud of. No matter how many times he designed blueprints for an advanced plane that would have the logo of Black Hat organization, these always ended discarded or in the trash can as Flug could never bring himself to start building them. His original plane was still there, after all, sitting in the back of his mind and in the rooftop but never once he made an attempt to get it down before his boss ordered him to. He is an scientist now, with all his projects and inventions he has no time to spare in thinking about his old plane, or that's what he told himself whenever his mind started to linger in the crashed machine and he simply decided to push those thoughts away for another day. And another day and another day, until Black Hat finally got tired of waiting and decided to take matters into his own hands, the organization did need a plane and Flug knew that sooner or later he had to face it and create a new one.

Thinking it twice, it would have been better for him to just create a new one instead of rebuilding his old friend. Once in his lab, he couldn't help but stare at the pieces, all of them so familiar yet unrecognizable to him, every time he tried to put them together his mind would scream madly at him to don't, to leave it the way it is, to not bring back the plane that caused him so much pain but also so much joy long ago, and in the indecision he ended mixing up everything to the point Demencia, 5.0.5 or Black Hat himself had to point out that it didn't even resembled a plane. Flug had to dismantle it and start over again, feeling ashamed of his own inability to piece it together again. Of course he could rebuild a plane, but even now he was still trying to avoid doing so.

He wanted to deny it, to convince himself that his mind was playing tricks to him, to blame it on the stress, but in the end there's no point in trying to push it away anymore. Flug was afraid of seeing his plane whole again, he was afraid of piloting it and ending in shambles once again. Last time he piloted it, he lost everything. What would happen now? Last time Black Hat was there and took him in, even when he lost everything he gained something else, but now he refuses to lose what he has; his love for science, his jefecito, his creations... He wasn't about to let go of them. Flug knew it was an irrational phobia he had to get over with, but it definitely wasn't easy. There were days in which he just sat and stared at the scattered parts and gears; pretending to work when someone came to check on him and preferring to clear his mind by tinkering on other projects, Flug knew he was tempting his luck by disobeying his boss' orders, but Black Hat never gave a deadline. He seemed to be fine with it as long as the Doctor seemed to be working, but of course he'll eventually get sick of waiting for Flug's fear to dissipate.

He had to start working. Working puts him at ease, it calms his nerves as he knows he can create something that will be useful to his boss. Flug had to take breaks every now and then, trying to push all thoughts away from his mind and avoid messing the whole thing up again, but withing a week the plane was ready. To be honest, it looked plain and beautiful but he wasn't sure if it worked. For him, to see it whole was more than enough, rather than terrifying it looked... Nostalgic. Bringing back so many memories he would have loved to keep it just like that and watch it closely for long periods of time, but Black wanted it to be useful; despite his own desires it was useless if it wasn't able to fly. As a past pilot he was almost completely sure he adjusted every wire and gear to make it work, but there was still the tryout to be done.

Flug was anxious; afraid of getting on the plane but also felt excited of doing it again; he could finally get rid of his fear and try his old plane once more. As soon as the sun rised, he hurried to try it out. Everyone else were sleeping, so once he verified it worked he could present it to the others and maybe even take them to a ride. Flug was not going to deny it, he still loved the heights and wanted to show them to his boss a coworkers.

Getting inside the plane and adjusting every command, he tried to focus. To leave his anxiety behind. To leave his fear behind, to push his excitement aside; not soon after he felt himself elevating from the ground, his stomach spinning and warning him, but he decided to ignore it as the plane rised to the sky. Gazing through the window, he could only see the buildings for a moment until everything faded into blue sky and white clouds, over the years he had come to hate sunny days like this as the light hit him straight in the face when he stepped out of the dark lab after spending days working, but from this perspective it was totally different. How could he forget how much he loved sunny days during his pilot career? Things always went smoothly during a sunny, clear day. Not soon after they rised, he could hear people amazed by the view, comparing buildings and people with ants and clouds with cotton candy. He generally arrived shortly to his destination and people praised his flawless and clean work.

So lost in his thoughts he was, Flug committed the same error that ended his career as a pilot. He could never point out what went wrong or why, but not long after he was falling. The rebuilt plane was falling, this time with no one else but Flug, but he could swear he was hearing the screams and shouts from the passengers, he was seeing every moment of his life pass in front of his eyes, but this time it included his boss yelling at him, Demencia ruining his lab and the creation of 5.0.5.

It was the same as it happened all those years back. He could do nothing, just watch how everything around him crumbled down, unable to believe that he committed a mistake that led him to this and too shocked to try and fix it, his thoughts racing madly as he didn't want to die. He didn't want to fall and crash again and end in _shambles shambles SHAMBLES-_

Flug wasn't even sure when he covered his face with both hands, last time he watched all the way as the plane fell, but now he was too afraid knowing what it was to come. The loud, crashing sound seemed so far away, and he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes and process what just happened. The wind was moving his paper bag, and he felt like he was still suspended in the air; shaking and too afraid to move his hands, he eventually pried them off his goggles to realize he was still floating in the air.

"About time"

That was the Jefecito's voice. Grabbing him by his lab coat, Black Hat was floating and holding him in the air while the plane crashed in the city bellow. He watched as it fell, and burned with a huge explosion, causing Black to laugh evilly. He was not in pieces or shambles, even when his plane got destroyed he was safe. Black Hat was there to prevent him from falling apart again.

"B-Boss, it- uhmm... F-fell and I wasn't able to-"

He stuttered, trying to explain himself.

"I realize that"  
Said the boss with sarcasm as they started to go down, eventually reaching the garden of the house where everything began. Black Hat let go of the Doctor and he fell to his knees, still a bit shocked by what just happened; his boss just walked inside the house calmly, but before entering he turned around to glare at Flug.

"What are you waiting for? Get in and go make the breakfast!"

With no hesitation, Flug nodded.

"Y-Yes, right now _Jefe_ "

With that, Black Hat entered the house. Flug couldn't help but smile under his bag and follow him inside to make the breakfast for his boss and coworkers, forgetting about the accident at least for now. It traumatized him and all, but if it weren't for that plane crash he would have never come to be where he's right not. And honestly, working for his boss, petting 5.0.5 and creating amazing artifacts... Even if he was happy with his career as a pilot, he wouldn't change this for anything else.


End file.
